Secrets and Surprises
by KristinPhoenixx
Summary: Sequel to Long Distance.


_**A/N:**__ Here's the sequel to Long Distance. It might seem a little rushed, but I really didn't want it to be as long as it's counterpart. FYI there is a drug use reference. _

* * *

_4 years later…_

Sakura had noticed a change in Sasuke's behavior over the last few weeks. He was being a bit distance and rather secretive. At fist, Sakura hadn't let it bother her thinking it was just stress from school and work. But Sasuke had finally graduated from college with his teaching degree and he was still acting weird, in fact, he was acting even weirder than he had been. He and become even more secretive and had snuck out of the apartment they shared in L.A. very early in the morning and would be gone until mid afternoon.  
Sakura couldn't help but feel suspicious toward his behavior and wonder what it was that he could be trying to hide from her. She trusted Sasuke with every ounce of her being and knew that there was no way he would cheat on her. He wouldn't, he promised. Besides, it wasn't like he had really changed toward her personally. He was sweeter than ever and made it a point to tell her every single night when he held her tight to his person that he loved her before kissing her forehead and falling asleep.  
No, cheating was defiantly out of the question, but what else could it be? He had smoked weed several times before they got together but he was never dependent on the high and if he was going to smoke he would have asked her. Sakura's brother had been heavy into weed and many other drugs so it was inevitable that she would have smoked a few times as well. But she and Sasuke had only smoked a handful of times since she had moved to L.A. to live with Sasuke and they weren't financially in trouble for Sasuke to even _think_ of dealing.  
She didn't think it had anything to do with finding a teaching job, after all, Sasuke would have told her about any interview had he had one. And until he found a good teaching job he was working at a local music shop that he loved. He wouldn't sneak out of the apartment for hours a day for an interview, no interview lasted that long.  
Sakura had asked the raven haired man before what he was up to but he had just smiled, kissed her sweetly with total adoration in his dark eyes and told her she would find out soon enough. His answer never wavered or changed the few times she had asked to know. Not that his answer ever helped her growing suspicion settle in any way. The rosette could only hope that Sasuke wouldn't keep whatever it was that he was up to from her for too much longer.  
To top things off, Sakura hadn't exactly felt like herself lately. She wasn't sure why -she knew it wasn't because of Sasuke- but something was physically off. She hadn't gained or lost any substantial amount of weight, she hadn't caught a cold or been injured recently but something was off. It was more like an intuitional feeling that something was different more than anything, she would see what her doctor had to say. She had a check up appointment later today anyway.  
Looking up from the book she was currently reading she glanced over at the clock on the wall and sighed. Sasuke had been gone all morning and she had been hoping that he'd be home for lunch before she had to leave for her appointment but it was already a quarter to 1 in the afternoon and she had to head out or she'd be late.  
Closing her book and laying it on the sofa she reached over for one of Sasuke's jackets -one he had laid over the back of the sofa and forgotten- and pulled it over her arms. It was a cool summer day thanks to the rain that had moved in early this morning and she didn't want to get soaked, plus she loved the way Sasuke smelled. Sakura pulled the hood of her raven haired boyfriend's jacket over her pink curls before picking her keys up from the small table beside the door as she slipped on her purple Vans.  
Sakura and Sasuke had been renting a small one level home for the last three years. It had been a total steal when they happened across it and had fallen in love with it the moment they viewed it. It had also been a total plus that their landlord had never raised the rent prices on them like so many other landlords seemed to be doing these days.  
Right outside the front door of their home sat Sakura's green trail blazer that she had bought at a car dealer back in Washington just before moving to L.A.. Sasuke had laughed when he'd seen it and told Sakura it suited her. It was perfect for a small town girl growing up in northwest Washington after all. Sakura smiled at the though as she climbed into the blazer and slid the key into the ignition. It had served her well in California too, because Sakura had dragged her city boy out on several camping trips over the summers with their friends.  
As Sakura pulled to a stop in a parking spot at the front her of doctor's office she sent Sasuke a quick text. Letting him know that she would be home for dinner and that she loved him before shutting off the volume and tucking it into her purse.

Sasuke looked down at his phone and smiled. His little cherry blossom had sent him a text. Clicking the read button his smile slowly fell away. He had forgotten that the rosette had made an appointment to see her doctor today. He had been hoping to take her out to lunch today. Sakura had been very vague with him on why she had made the appointment in the first place because he knew she didn't like to make him worry. But he worried when she didn't tell him what was going on. She was the love of his life after all and liked to know that she was perfectly fine. He sighed to himself and shook his head, he didn't have a right to be annoyed with Sakura for being vague with him. After all he had been very secretive over the last few months and he knew it was drawing her patience thin.  
"Sir?" The man sitting across the desk asked, drawing Sasuke's attention back to what he was currently doing. He was currently standing at the counter of UPS to ship a package to Washington were Sakura's family and best friend, Ino, lived. The package was being shipped to Ino in order for the blonde to hold it for him until it was needed.  
"Sorry, how much did you say it would be?" He asked the man in the brown suit.  
"$10.95 sir." Sasuke dug out a twenty from his wallet and handed it over to the older man. The older man rang him up, handed Sasuke his change and turned to stick the package shipping information to the box the raven haired man had paid to have sent out.  
"This will be there in three days time, right?" The older man nodded.  
"Yes, sir. We'll have it out on the next shipment." Sasuke nodded his thanks.  
"Thank you."  
"Have a nice day, sir." Replied the older male as the little woman who had been standing behind Sasuke moved to take his place.  
"You too." He called behind him, holding the door open for a young mother who was heading for the store. The young mother smiled brilliantly up at Sasuke and dashed inside as the raven haired male's eyes trailed after her. A smirk gracing his handsome face as he watched the small child cooing from within her arms. He couldn't help but think of how his little cherry blossom would have reacted upon seeing the small child. He knew very well how much Sakura loved kids, she had considered going to school for early childhood education but her dream of becoming an author had showed promises and she'd gone down that path instead.  
Sasuke wanted to see his little cherry blossom as a mother someday, secretly wanting to see her pregnant with _his_ child. A pang of sadness struck his heart at the mental image that his mind had conjured of a pregnant Sakura. Sakura had been told at the tender age of sixteen that the chances of her having children was slim to none. Sasuke knew how devastated she must have been to hear such news and at times when then walked through the park together he could see that sadness in her eyes as they passed children playing on the playground. It devastated him to think that she may never get to be a mother, it wasn't fair. She could always adopt, but he knew that wasn't going to be the same, she has told him she wanted to be able to experience it all for herself.  
With a shake of his head, Sasuke headed back to the home he shared with Sakura. He'd wait for her to come home and let her know that soon, very soon she would finally be able to know that he'd had been up to for the last few months. She would soon find the answers to why he had been sneaking off and had been so secretive. Sasuke swallowed nervously, he just hoped that everything went smoothly and she wouldn't be too mad at him.

_Three days later…_

"Sasuke, why do I have to be blindfolded?" Sakura asked as her boyfriend held tight to her hands and lead her into a noisy building. There were too many people talking for her to be able to get any clues from the people around her as to where she and Sasuke currently where. The rosette felt Sasuke stop and his lips press against the corner of her mouth.  
"I can't tell you, but you'll soon know." That hadn't been as reassuring as the raven haired male might have liked. Sakura would have rolled her eyes if she could see Sasuke to do so. She didn't like being lead around like the blind, not that she didn't trust her boyfriend to keep her from walking into anything.  
The ground shook slightly and the voices around them seemed to get move excited as whatever they had been waiting for came to a stop not far from them. There was a loud, low whistle and Sakura's head tilted in thought. A train? Sasuke had her blindfolded in the train station? Were they waiting for something or were they going to be going somewhere? Sakura opened her mouth to ask but Sasuke pulled her gently forward and up a few steps before words could form on her tongue. Sasuke had lead her onto the train, so the question was, where was he taking her and why couldn't she at least know that? All she had gotten out of him was that they were going to be going somewhere for a week and that she should pack her swimsuit. That had been three days ago and he still wouldn't budge on giving her even a little hint. _'you'll find out soon enough'_ is all he kept saying and it was starting to annoy her greatly.  
A few moments later Sakura heard a compartment door open and Sasuke lead her inside and over to sit down while he turned back to the door of their compartment and slid it closed.  
"It's going to be an over night ride and I'll take the blindfold off so long as you promise me you wont peak out the window." Sakura wrinkled up her nose but agreed none the less. Sasuke knelt down in front of his little cherry blossom and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers and sliding his hands up her arms to her neck then back down. Sakura bit his lip playfully as they kissed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Sasuke stood with her arms still around him his hands running down her sides and thighs before they cupped the back of her knees and he hosted her up. He turned and sat himself in the very place she had been seated, leaving Sakura to rest on him lap. Her hands brushed through and tugged lightly at Sasuke's raven hair as their kiss deepened and turned hotter. A moment later their lips parted and they both gasped for breath. Sasuke's lips dropping to Sakura's neck and her head falling back to give him more access. Sakura bit back a moan and pulled her boyfriend's hair harder, tipping his head back enough for her lips to seek out his again, the blindfold never having been removed.  
As if reading her mind Sasuke's hands finally moved to the back of her head and untied the knot. The rosette bit her lip and smiled flirtatiously when her green eyes focused on the raven haired man's flushed face.  
"Kinky. Going to tie me up next?" Sasuke smirked in return.  
"I just might baby, but not here." He noticed the slight look of disappointment that crossed Sakura's face and couldn't help but chuckle. His little cherry blossom could be a real wild one when the mood called for it. Something that he had enjoyed very much in their time together. Something that he didn't want any other man to learn about her.  
"It's late, I'm going to go get us something to drink. Why don't you pull out the bed and change while I'm gone?" Sakura moved off Sasuke's lap and pouted but agree while they both stood. Sasuke head out the compartment door while Sakura worked on pulling the seat out into the hide-a-bed.  
Sasuke came back ten minutes later with two bottles of water, locking the compartment door before turning to face the inside of the train compartment he had paid for and damn near dropped the bottles. His lips parted in shock and his heart started to race, Sakura was laying on her side, no blanket to cover her and only in a pair of boy shorts panties and one of _his_ shirts. He loved it when she stole his shirts, to him it was one of the sexiest things she could wear. His eyes roamed over the curve of her side to her hips and the teasing show of ass then slowly down her pale legs. His little cherry blossom knew how to heat his blood, that was for sure.  
"I'm back." He mumbled, dropping the bottles of water onto one of their bags, his dark eyes never leaving her form. Sakura turned her torso to him slowly a lazy smile on her face.  
"Hey sexy, join me?" Her small hand patted the spot beside her.  
"We have to be up early." He replied lamely. She blinked innocently up at him and shrugged one shoulder.  
"So? Come sleep with me." Sasuke heard the double meaning in her words. Trying to ignore just how good she looked to him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, his hands falling to work off his belt and jeans. He could feel Sakura's eyes on him as he fumbled with his jeans and cursed himself for being so easily turned on by her. His innocent little Sakura was anything but innocent when it came to _him_. He knew just how much of a vixen she could be and his eyes couldn't help but wonder over her bare legs once more as he crawled into the bed behind her to pull her smaller body into his.  
Sakura scooted back against him as she wrapped his arm around her, pressing her ass into his pelvis in a teasing way. She knew his blood had run hot the moment he'd seen her on the bed in his shirt, but he had denied her earlier and she was going to deny him if he tried anything. Sure enough, Sasuke's lips pressed against her covered shoulder and one of his hands rubbed along her bare thigh.  
"I'm tired, baby." She mumbled sleepily, she heard a quiet sigh from her boyfriend and smiled to herself. His arm wrapped back around her middle and he pulled her closer, his lips pressing a sweet kiss to her temple.  
"Sweet dreams, baby." He mumbled against her skin.  
"Sweet dreams."

When they woke the next morning Sasuke had gotten dressed and gone of to get them both something to eat, once again making Sakura promise she wouldn't peak out the window. When he came back he told her that she would once again need to wear the blindfold for they would be reaching their destination soon and she still wasn't allowed to know where they were.  
With clothes packed back into their bags and the blindfold back securely over her eyes Sasuke lead her from the train station to a very familiar little red jeep owned by none other than Sakura's best friend, Ino.  
Ino smiled wickedly upon seeing the blindfold covering Sakura's eyes but said nothing. Helping Sasuke silently load their bags into the back of the jeep and closed the door for him as he and Sakura climbed into the back of the jeep.  
"Can I take this damn thing off now?" The rosette asked once they were settled into the jeep. Sasuke's eyes shot up to Ino watching her laugh silently and smiled at her through the rearview mirror.  
"Soon baby, soon." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to say anything the whole ride to wherever it was that he was taking her.  
Half an hour later Ino pulled the jeep into the parking lot of the apartment complex she was living in and that she had one shared with Sakura. Sasuke glanced around and smiled to himself. He knew it would make his little cherry blossom happy to see her old place and her best friend again. It had been almost a year since she had last seen Ino in person. Sasuke carefully helped her out of the jeep while Ino silently volunteered to grab their bags.  
Ino lead the way to the apartment unlocking the door and stepping in after Sasuke safely had the rosette inside. She turned to Sasuke and Sakura once the door was closed and nodded her head at Sasuke's questioning look. Without a word he stepped into what would have been Sakura's view of Ino and untied the knot at the back of her head. Slowing the blindfold fell away.  
Sakura looked around confused, this place look vaguely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it exactly. Before she could ask Sasuke where it was he had taken her though a friendly voice spoke from behind him that had Sakura completely shocked.  
"A blindfold? Sounds like you two have some kinky ass fun." Sasuke grinned at the look of shock on his girlfriend's face and stepped aside so that she had a clear view of her best friend. Sakura's green eyes landed on Ino and Ino grinned.  
"It's been almost a year, am I going to get a hug or are you going to make me wait for the whole year?" Sakura grinned and ran at her best friend, damn near tackling the blonde to the ground.  
"Ino!" They all laughed warmly when Sakura finally pulled away from Ino and beamed up at Sasuke, standing on her toes and kissing him in thanks.  
"This was where you were taking me?" The raven haired male smirked and shrugged.  
"Partly, yes." Sakura was too excited to question what he meant by that. Sasuke suddenly hugged her and stole a kiss. The rosette gave him a confused look as he moved to open the door.  
"You girls catch up, I've got a few things to take care of." He was gone before she could ask him where he was going and Ino dragged her over to the sofa and into a conversation about what they had been up to since they had last seen each other.

Sasuke stared at the little house in front of him nervously for what seemed like forever. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the driver's side door of Ino's jeep -that she was so kind as to let him borrow- and stepped out into the warmth of the summer sun in Washington. He noticed his hands were shaking and shook them out before heading toward the front door. It was now or never. Everything he had been planning could come to an end if things didn't go right with the owner of this home.  
Shakily he knocked on the door and waited on pins and needles for someone to answer the door. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be and he hadn't even faced the biggest part of this challenge yet. Suddenly the door was pulled open and a large man with a familiar face greeted him.  
"Hello Sasuke, you wanted to speak with me?" Sasuke nodded momentarily having lost his voice.  
"Yes sir, if you don't mind." The man smiled kindly and stepped back letting the raven haired man step into his home.  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about exactly?" The man asked while closing the door and leading Sasuke into the living room. The older man took a seat in a recliner indicating for Sasuke to sit on the sofa across from him.  
"I'd like to talk to you about your daughter, sir." Sasuke said nervously, the older man must have noticed Sasuke's nervousness and smiled reassuringly.  
"Settle down, I wont hurt you." Sasuke let out a weak laugh and nodded.  
"Sir, I would like to ask for your permission to marry, Sakura." The man across from Sasuke studied him. The raven haired male hadn't meant to just spit it out, but he had been so nervous about facing Sakura's father and knowing that everything he had planned for this trip was riding on this man's answer. He loved his cherry blossom with everything in him, but he wanted to have her father's blessing before he asked her to marry him. The silence in the small living room while her father continued to study him had Sasuke's nerves growing. The man suddenly grinned a grin that took Sasuke by complete surprise.  
"You have my blessing son, thank you for coming to me to ask. Most men your age wouldn't even bother asking these days. It shows your respect for the girl's family and if you have the balls to come and ask me for her hand than I know that you truly love her." Sakura's father stood and stretched out his hand for Sasuke to shake.  
"But you better take good care of my baby girl, you hear me boy?" Sasuke gulped and nodded numbly.  
"Y-yes sir, thank you, sir." Was all he could manage to say as he took Sakura's father's hand.  
"I know you will. Now go, I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to ask for my blessing. I hope to see my baby girl before you take her back to California though." Sasuke nodded once again.  
"Of course sir, I couldn't leave without visiting her family first." Sakura's father lead Sasuke back to the door and showed him out kindly.  
"I know son, I know." The raven haired male thought about the quick conversation that had just taken place as the door to Sakura's father's house closed behind him and he walked back to Ino's jeep. That had been a lot easier than he had expected though Sakura's father had never once expressed having dislike toward him. As he drove down the road his confidence grew. Now, it was time for the most important question of his life.

Sasuke showed back up at Ino's just after noon to pick Sakura up so that they could go out. The rosette was a little disappointed when she was told to change into her bathing suit and that Ino would not be coming with them. If they were just going swimming why couldn't Ino tag along? But Ino claimed that it was fine and that they would all go out to eat once they got back and cleaned up. Reluctantly Sakura hugged her best friend goodbye as her boyfriend dragged her out the door.  
"Where are you going swimming?" She asked as Sasuke pulled out of the complex and started down the road toward the southeast side of town.  
"You'll see, you know this town far better than I do after all." Sakura rolled her eyes making Sasuke chuckle. Reaching across for her hand he placed a kiss to her knuckles when they came up to a red light and had to stop.  
"You've been full of a lot of secrets lately, Sasuke." Said male's smile never faltered as he drove on.  
"I know and I'm sorry about that love, but you're slowly getting all of your answers." Sakura stared at the side of Sasuke's handsome face for a few moments before looking back out the window. Wait…she knew exactly where they were going.  
"The Falls? Aww man, its been forever since I've been swimming here!" Sasuke looked over at his cherry blossom quickly to see the grin that had spread across her lovely face before looking back to the road. He turned the jeep left and drove down a winding suddenly forested road. He was glad that she didn't seem to suspect anything anymore. That was good, he wanted the element of surprise in his side.  
Pulling into a parking place Sasuke parked and the two of them climbed out of the Jeep that once again Ino had let him borrow and grabbed their towels out of the back. Sasuke let Sakura lead the way down the gravel path and onto the dirt trail that lead to the falls. She knew how to get there due to the many summers she had come to swim here throughout her childhood. Sasuke knew this was one of Sakura's favorite spots and that's why he had chosen it.  
As they come up on the falls they were both surprised to see that no one was here yet, it was a hot summer day and they had both thought that there would be a large group of people already here. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It made things a lot easier on him not that he wouldn't have an audience to watch him.  
"I can't believe we have the place to ourselves!" Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke over her shoulder and tossed down her towel before walking right into the water, not even waiting for her boyfriend. Sasuke watched her for a moment and smiled, he heart warming at the pure joy on her face. The ring he had bought for her seemed to weigh his swim shorts down heavily from within his pocket as he slowly followed her lead.  
The water was icy cold and still took Sasuke by surprise even though he knew from the several times Sakura had told him that the water was glacier melt, but it oddly felt nice against his skin. Sakura was standing in the middle of the shallow pound watching his reaction to the water laughingly. Once he was close enough she splashed water at him playfully and dodged his hands in an attempt to catch her. The rosette stuck her tongue out and laughed as Sasuke continued to chase her around for twenty minutes or so before he caught her around the waist under the flow of the falls and pulled her into him. Sakura spun into his arms to face him, her small hands coming to rest on his broad chest and a sweet, loving smiling gracing her lips as she looked up at him.  
"I love you, Sasuke." Her pretty green eyes looked up into his onyx eyes and he knew that this was the right moment.  
"I love you too, Sakura." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, her arms wrapping around his neck and he hoisted her up so her legs could wrapped around his hips. When they separated sasuke pressed his forehead against hers to watched her pretty green eyes watch him.  
"Would you marry me, Sakura?" Emerald eyes blinked and her lips parted in a silent gasp of surprise. Sasuke found himself holding his breath waiting for her to answer. The rosette bit her full bottom lip as a lone tear slid down her cheek, a pretty smile spread across her face.  
"Yes, I will marry you." Sasuke let go the breath he had been holding and grinned boyishly, spinning around with Sakura still wrapped tightly around him. They both laughed and Sasuke peppered her lips with kisses. He spun again in his excitement.  
"Babe! Please stop, you're making me sick!" Sakura giggled, holding on to him even tighter. Sasuke listened and stopped instantly, kissing her once more. The raven haired male noticed Sakura looking suddenly anxious and worry flooded him. She wasn't changing her mind, _was she_?  
"Sasuke, baby, I have something to tell you..." Said male watched her bit her lip out of nervousness and his eyes looked up to search hers.  
"What's the matter, love?" Sakura took a deep breath.  
"Sasuke… _I'm pregnant_." Sakura's cheeks flushed an adorable pink that put her locks to shame and Sasuke's grin spread even wider than he thought possible.  
"You're... _pregnant_…we're going to have a _baby_?" he asked slowly, watching her carefully. His cherry blossom nodded slowly.  
"That's Great!" He cheered almost spinning them around again before he remembered what she'd said about spinning. All the dreams Sasuke had had of seeing Sakura pregnant were suddenly thrust back to the forefront of his thoughts and the realization that not only had the love of his life said _'yes'_ to marrying him, but she had also told him that what they had thought would never happen, was in fact, happening. Sakura was going to have _his_ baby.  
As the pair smiled and shared loving kisses under the waterfall they both couldn't help but feel blessed. They had found that special someone that they knew they would be spending the rest of their lives with and they were starting a family. The family that Sakura had at one point been so sure that she was never going to get to have with the man that she had at one point thought would always be _just_ out of her reach.

_The End_

* * *

_Life is being quiet stressful right now so I can't imagine this being even close to my best considering the millions of different ways my thoughts have been going even while I write. But none the less, I hope those of you who read this enjoyed it and if you did, be watching. I'll be writing a lot more over the next few weeks, though no more for this plot line. I have been asked for a sequel to Not So Notorious and will be working on that soon though =]._


End file.
